


Packing Up (Redux)

by enogk07



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Breakup, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enogk07/pseuds/enogk07
Summary: The day after breaking up with Roman, Patton is faced with the task of moving out. [REVISED REPOST OF A STORY THAT I WROTE EARLIER]





	Packing Up (Redux)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Packing Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697399) by [enogk07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enogk07/pseuds/enogk07). 



Patton never thought things were going to end the way they did. From the moment he first met Roman two years ago, he knew they were perfect for each other. Every day they spent together was blissful and adventurous, and it wasn't long before they had decided to move in together. As far as Patton was concerned, they were going to be together forever.

But it only took one mistake for all that to come crashing down.

So on this muggy, summer day, Patton opened the wooden door of what was now Roman's house and slammed it shut. The weather outside was bad enough, but the lack of air conditioning inside the house was far worse. He wiped his forehead and sank down in the chair in the front hallway, hoping to bask in the silence for a few moments.

But the house wasn't silent, and that made Patton angry in more ways than one. He stood up and marched into the living room, where Roman was watching TV on the couch.

"I thought you said you weren't going to be here," Patton growled. "Didn't we agree on that?"

"Why would I ever say that? This is my house, after all." Roman stared straight ahead and turned up the volume on _America's Got Talent_.

Patton lingered for a moment and draped his arms over the back of the couch, a surge of nostalgia taking over. Roman smiled in spite of himself and was about to lean into his ex, but then he stiffened.

"Wait, no. We're not doing this. Not today. Look, I already left a bunch of boxes in your room, plus a suitcase or two. You said you were just coming over to pack your stuff, so get to it."

Patton drew back and gave a pitiful look, but Roman continued to stare only at the TV. The former changed positions a few times, trying to get the other's attention, but eventually he surrendered and headed off towards his former bedroom.

Once he got there, Patton realized right away that Roman hadn't just left boxes out--he had also gone out of his way to toss the other's things this way and that. He scanned the whole room, frozen in panic. He always found packing to be so overwhelming, and Roman was the only one who ever knew how to help. But Roman was doing everything in his power to make it clear that Patton was alone now.

Regardless, Patton knew that freezing up wasn't an option. If Roman wanted him out as soon as possible, then he'd get out. He scanned the top of his bed.

"Okay, I can do this," he said aloud. "I just have to put things into categories."

The books seemed like a simple enough place to start. He picked up a medium-sized cardboard box and laid it on the bed. From photo albums to old textbooks to childhood novels, Patton placed every book he could find into that one box and sealed it up.

The clothes were another story--he was going to have to fold them first if there was going to be any chance of fitting them all in. He tried to fold up a few of them, but somehow the pile of clothes remaining didn't seem to get smaller the more progress he made. So in a fit of frustration, he grabbed one of the suitcases and stuffed all his clothes inside.

Needless to say, the suitcase didn't close.

He slumped his shoulders and stared down at the suitcase in defeat. His eyes darted to the box of books still on the bed, and he shoved it on top of the suitcase. He bent down and tugged at the zipper, grunting and struggling until finally it closed. He flopped down on the floor in exhaustion, and then he caught sight of a bunch more things crammed under his bed.

He sat up and pulled them out one at a time, and as he looked at them all it hit him what they had in common: Laying on the floor in front of him was every birthday, holiday, and anniversary gift the two had exchanged over the past two years.

The handmade scarf Roman had tried to knit for Patton for his birthday last year... ("Okay, I guess it's a little big...but maybe you can use it as a blanket instead!" "Of course not, don't be silly! It's a scarf and I'm gonna wear it as one.")

The limited edition Belle figurine that Patton had ordered Roman for their first anniversary... ("What? No way, this is so old. Where in the world did you find it?" "It definitely took some digging, but you can find anything out there if you try hard enough!")

The tickets to the AGT taping they went to just two months ago... ("Oh my gosh, we've been driving for hours, can you please tell me where we're going?" "Just be patient. I promise it will all be worth it.")

All of it went into the last box, taped up and forgotten forever.

Nostalgia aside, there was still a lot of work to be done, so Patton shut himself down long enough to get everything put away. Once he was done, he looked around at all the boxes, wondering how exactly he was going to get everything back to his car. Just like Roman was always the one who helped with packing, he also tended to help with the heavy lifting. Patton had never done something like this himself before and he didn't know if he could.

Taking a deep breath, he picked up the heaviest box he could find and dragged it into the hallway. He knew full well that he wouldn't be able to carry it, so instead he set it on the floor and leaned his back against it, crab-walking to his destination. Ridiculous as he looked, he had no other choice.

By the time he had reached the front door, Roman was standing above him. Patton looked up at his ex with a sheepish grin.

"Hey, Ro-go, you mind giving me a hand?" he asked brightly.

The other stared down at him. "It's Roman. And why isn't Logan here to help you?"

Patton turned away. "Logan and I aren't together," he mumbled. "We never were."

"Right. Except for last night, of course."

"It was a mistake, why can't we just move on from it?" Patton cried. He had stood up by this point.

"A mistake? Is that what they're calling it nowadays?" Roman quipped.

"It's never going to happen again."

"You're right, it's not. You can't cheat on people when you're single." Roman shook his head and headed back towards the kitchen.

Patton watched the other walk away, and then looked at all the stuff around him. Suddenly the pile seemed bigger than ever.

"But how am I supposed to get all this stuff to my car by myself?" he yelled out frantically, wringing his hands.

"Look, I don't know. But you'll figure it out." Roman had come back from the kitchen, car keys in hand. "Anyway, I'm going out for a bit. And by the time I get back, this house had better be clear of any sign of you. You can put your keys on the bench over there when you're done." He started to put on his coat, but a whimper stopped him. He gritted his teeth, and reluctantly swiveled to face Patton once more.

"What?" he sneered.

"I'll miss you."

Roman forced himself to meet Patton's eyes. The pain in the latter's face threatened to break his resolve...just like it had during every fight they'd had in the past two years.

No, it was over this time. For real. He turned and went out the door without saying a word, leaving Patton and the rest of his belongings in the dust.


End file.
